Dark Spiritshipping Drabbles
by yauksiei
Summary: THIS WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE PUBLISHED! i was just forced into it. I OWN NOTHING rated for language and AU. I tried my best, but I'm not the best writer in the world, so there's OOC in here as well. Enjoy or try to and please R&R warning: HaouxJohan YAOI
1. Bound

Johan smirked widely. Finally, he had complete and utter control.

Haou lay under the throne in shackles. He glared menacingly at the shell shocked light halves and their friends.

"You want him back?" Johan chuckled, "Come and get him."

_**END**_


	2. Come Out

Haou laughed manically. Johan gasped as he was roughly pinned to the hard floor.

"Come out," was all Haou said.

Johan looked into Haou's insane golden eyes. His emerald eyes got lost in them, and they slipped closed.

In no time at all orange eyes snapped open, and Haou claimed what was his once more.

_**END**_


	3. Don't Leave

Johan lay on the ground, the light sweeping through him like title waves. But since he was made up of darkness, he writhed in pain, needing it to go away. He couldn't handle this much.

Suddenly, arms pulled him onto a soft lap and stroked his sweaty face. Gentle darkness expelled the terrible light that Saiou had injected.

It must be…

"Haou…" Johan opened his eyes a fraction. His vision was hazy, but it soon focused. Indeed the brunette king was looking down on him.

"Sh, don't speak Johan," Haou ordered softly.

Johan smiled lazily and put his hand on his. His eyes drifted closed as he mumbled,

"Don't leave and I'll shut up."

_**END**_


	4. Don't Speak

Haou wandered into Johan's room, shutting the door. The bluenette was sleeping. Haou straddled his hips, waking him up.

"Haou--!"

Haou leaned in until their lips brushed.

"Don't talk," he ordered, running his hands across Johan's chest and to his shoulders.

Johan didn't. He tangled his hand into Haou's hair.

And no other words were needed.

_**END**_


	5. Fatigue

The day had been much too long for his tastes. He wasn't tired, no, but he was feeling very bad, worse than usual. He made his way to _his _room, the only one who was allowed to see him in his weak states.

Johan Andersen looked up as the door closed. He put his book down,

"Haou, you look like hell! What happened to you?"

Haou just shook his head, "Too many things, Johan." he knelt in between the sitting bluenette's legs, putting his head on the other's thigh, closing his eyes.

"Oh Haou," Johan sighed as Haou went up and kissed him softly. Johan's lips moved to his jaw line, tracing kisses and whispering, "Let me take your pain away…"

"Johan…"

"Shhh…"

_**END**_


	6. Follow the Card

Haou walked down the hallway to his dorm. Suddenly, he stopped and looked down.

_Kuri, kuri!_

Hane Kuriboh came out of a card attached to a string. Haou caught the spirit,

"There you are!" he said, "I've been looking all over for you!"

He knew it was his and not Judai's because his Hane Kuriboh had black wings and red eyes.

The card was pulled, as was the monster. Haou sighed and was forced to follow. He would get the culprit as soon as he turned the corner most likely.

Haou shook his head when he found Johan picking up his card. "Johan, give that back," he demanded, holding out his hand.

Johan chuckled, "Come here and get it then."

Haou growled but did so. He snatched the card, but Johan managed to snatch him. Haou was forced into a fierce tongue battle.

Not that he was complaining.

_**END**_


	7. Forgotten

Haou was too tired to fight Johan, nor did he really want to. The bluenette was such a good kisser, but Haou would never admit it allowed.

Johan's tongue flicked in Haou's mouth, making the brunette stiffen. Johan did so twice, three times, until finally Haou released a small moan, putting his hands on the other's shoulders. Johan was all the more encouraged.

Haou's eyebrows furrowed. He was furious with himself and Johan. The damn bastard was so insistent! He ought to punch him in the--

"Mm…"

All thoughts were forgotten.

_**END**_


	8. Hiding

"Haou?" Johan called, "Haou! Where are you?"

He stood by a trash can outside the Osiris dorms.

_Kuri, kuri!_

"Sh!"

Johan blinked and looked at the trash can. He opened it to find Haou in there, clutching his Hane Kuriboh. He looked up and blushed.

Johan just smiled, "Haou, what are you doing in here?"

"Hiding," Haou said simply, "Everyone wants to duel the Supreme King to try and prove something."

Johan chuckled and lifted him out. Hane Kuriboh flew up beside them.

"Haou you know no one can get past me," Johan kissed his forehead. Haou frowned with another blush. Johan kissed him on the lips, and Haou slowly returned it.

"Come on, let's get you inside alright?" Johan whispered into the kiss. Haou followed beside him.

"Hane Kuriboh!" he called.

The spirit followed, and the two walked safely back to their Obelisk dorms.

* * *

"Shou, what the hell are you doing in that trash can?!" Monjoume demanded.

"Hiding! Everyone wants to pick on the wimp!"

"GET OUT OF THERE!"

KICK! SLAM!

"AHHH!!"

_**END**_


	9. Interruption

"Hang on Jess, I'll be right out!" Jaden called. He went into his and Haou's shared room.

"AH!" he yelped.

Haou and Johan gasped, looking towards the door.

"J-Jaden!" Haou cleared his throat, covering himself with his shirt. Johan just smirked.

To be plain, Jaden had just walked in on Haou sitting in Johan's lap, hand on his chest, his pants off and a couple of his shirt buttons undone.

"Hey Jaden," Johan's smirk widened, "Do go away and let me have my angel's body won't you?"

"AH! MY INNOCENCE!" Jaden ran off.

Jesse was told about it.

He took a picture and ran off.

_**THE END**_


	10. Knowing

Haou smirked as Johan looked through his cards on the floor. Just _knowing _that being was his and his alone…

Johan gasped as Haou put his arms around him. His cards were plucked from his hand and a seductive whisper said,

"You should really stop looking at those cards all day precious."

Johan blushed a little. "W-what?"

"You look at your cards all day," Haou's smirk widened, "I'm starting to think that you've forgotten about me."

"Never," Johan shook his head.

"Good."

Johan's hands dropped, and he felt his blazer unbuckle. Cold armor hands ran up his skin, making him shiver. A tongue flicked on his neck. He blushed heavily and released a small mewl.

"Mm, my precious looks turned on, ne?" Haou smirked once more.

Johan panted, "I-I…UN!"

"Shhh…"

Haou chuckled somewhat evilly.

Just _knowing _that this being was his and his alone…

_**END**_


	11. Mine

Johan moaned, bucking his hips. Haou gasped as he hit that spot.

"Un, Haou…you're so…_tight_…"

"What do you expect?" Haou growled, "I'm a virgin."

"Really?" Johan smirked, "So you're purely mine?"

Haou panted, "And you better be mine."

Johan nodded, "I am."

They kissed heatedly, Haou pressing down onto Johan's chest.

_All mine…_

_**END**_


	12. One Step Closer

He reached through the darkness to the other, who clasped his hand.

"Haou," Johan frowned, "You should go back. We both know that--"

"Sh."

Johan let the hand cup his face, "Haou--"

"Look at me."

Johan further turned away.

**"Precious, look at me."**

Johan gasped as his eyes dulled, losing their pupils. He looked up, his mouth ajar.

Haou's hand traveled down to Johan's, and he clasped it.

**"Come."**

And Johan stepped into the Gentle Darkness.

_**END**_


	13. Playtime

The door creaked open.

Johan chuckled as Haou smirked.

"You've outdone yourself," the king commented.

Johan held his shirt up by his teeth, since his hands were still bound by the tendrils. His beautiful pale chest was revealed, muscular and sexy.

Haou ran a hand up the exposed skin, earning a shiver.

"Time to play," he breathed.

_**END**_


	14. Reliance

He was a total bastard to everyone, including the only one he ever cherished.

And yet when he still collapsed onto the steps, cloak torn, eyelids heavy, lungs bursting, a hand guided his head to rest on a leather clad thigh as a gentle hand went through his hair.

"Rest," a voice whispered.

Golden eyes willingly closed.

No matter what he did, no matter how much of a bastard he was, he could still rely on him.

Always.

_**END**_


	15. Tease

Haou lay there, smirking as Johan's eyes raked his body. He was still clothed fully, but in a pose.

Johan spread the king's legs wide. "You tease me."

Haou chuckled, "I need my entertainment."

Johan rolled his eyes and pecked him on the lips. "Fine, what my king wants, he gets. Here's your fucking entertainment."

And Haou could tease him no more.

_**END**_


	16. Tug

The cherry blossom was beautiful as it hung over his smirking face. He held onto the red blanket they had brought.

"Johan."

Johan looked up and blushed.

Haou tugged.

Johan screamed.

_**END**_


	17. Waste

Haou entered the room to retrieve his cape.

He smirked.

Johan chuckled, "Looking for this?"

Haou knelt down and kissed him briefly, "Give it back."

"Why? You're kneeling on it too."

Indeed, they were both on Haou's large red cape. Haou lifted it with one hand, and made to stand up when Johan reached up his shirt and brought the other hand around his neck, sucking on the fingers.

"Johan," Haou's voice had turned stern, "Seriously. Get off."

"Mm-mm," Johan shook his head, "Not until we play…"

Haou growled, but Johan said,

"It's been too long, Haou. Come here."

Haou was pulled down.

"We shouldn't let these wet fingers go to waste…you can be on top this time…"

Johan gasped and moaned.

Haou found that his lover was right. It was a shame to let things go to waste.

_**END**_


	18. Your Bastard

The sword pricked Johan's neck, drawing blood. He propped himself up on his elbows, letting the blood trickle down his skin with a smirk.

"You do realize I'm a masochist?" he chuckled. "And that I thrive on the sigh of blood?"

"I don't care," Haou spat, "You still kissed that woman!"

Johan's smirk widened. Haou grew all the more enraged. He knew that Johan loved toying with him like this. And it was time to stop it all.

"Now, now," Johan whispered, "I know you don't really want to kill me sweetheart."

Haou growled and cut Johan's arm. The bluenette hissed, but showed no pain. Instead, he licked the blood from the wound. His blood covered lips looked so kissable…

The sword wavered. Haou forced it steady. Now was not the time to be weak! Johan had kissed someone else! That was crossing the line!

Johan chuckled again. "You know I love you Haou. I just do this because you don't show your emotions unless I do something like this." His hand covered Haou's on the sword. "Put it down babe."

Haou's grip loosened and the sword clanked as it fell to the ground. Johan smiled now, and drew Haou's head to his chest as the brunette punched him repeatedly there.

"You bastard!" he cried, "BASTARD!"

Johan lifted his face, "True, I may be a bastard, but you know what?"

Haou was silent, his eyes enraged.

Johan brushed their lips.

"I'm _your _bastard."

_**END**_


End file.
